


Happily

by falloutphan_7341



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutphan_7341/pseuds/falloutphan_7341
Summary: Dan and Phil get married, but how do they tell their fans? (Inspired by this post: http://sociallyawkwardfangirl7341.tumblr.com/post/127965751962/justsophan-kickthephantasy-what-if-one-day)Originally posted on my Wattpad account, im-so-phancy





	Happily

“Do you, Dan Howell, take Phil Lester to be your wedded husband?”

Dan and Phil had been dating for a couple years, and two months ago Phil had proposed. This was about to be the happiest day of Dan’s life.

“I do.” Dan smiled at his soon-to-be husband.

“And do you, Phil Lester, take Dan Howell to be your wedded husband?”

“I do.” Phil giggled, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth a little. This was one of the many reasons that Dan found Phil so fucking adorable.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss.” Instantly, Phil’s lips met Dan’s in a short but passionate kiss.

They pulled apart after a few seconds, and Dan rested his forehead against Phil’s. “I love you so much, Phil.”

“I love you too, Dan.” They kissed again, and there was a collective “aww” from both of their families. Immediately they remembered that they were still on the altar, and they walked back down the aisle of the church, hand in hand.

On the way back to their flat, Dan fiddled with the ring on his left hand. _I’m married to the love of my life._ Dan thought, for the thousandth time since leaving the church. _I love him, he loves me, and I couldn’t be happier._

Phil put his right hand on top of Dan’s left, rubbing his thumb across the back of Dan’s hand. “You alright, Dan?” Phil asked.

“Yeah. In fact, I’ve never been happier. It’s just…how—and when—are we gonna tell our subscribers about us?” Dan stared at Phil’s hand on top of his own and sighed.

“Don’t worry about it, Dan.” Phil took Dan’s left hand in both of his own. “We’ll find a way.”

“We need to be subtle, but not too subtle,” Dan muttered, thinking out loud. “If we’re too subtle, they’ll speculate but they won’t have any definite proof. What can we do, Phil?”

Phil thought for a few seconds before whispering something in Dan’s ear. “That’s perfect!” Dan exclaimed. By this time, they were walking from the Tube station to their flat.

“Do you think it’ll work?” Phil asked hesitantly.

“If this doesn’t work, I don’t know what will.” Dan unlocked the door and walked inside.

Once they got upstairs, Dan grabbed the camera and the tripod and headed into his room. He set up the tripod and turned the camera on. He thought for a minute before pressing Record. “Hey everybody. I’m Dan Lester…”

After a couple hours, Dan turned off the camera and started putting the files onto his computer. As Dan opened up his editing software, Phil walked in the room. “Hey Dan,” Phil said, planting a kiss on Dan’s cheek. “How’s the video coming?”

Dan sighed. “It’s coming. I just finished filming and was just about to start editing.”

“Did you tweet about filming a new video?” Phil asked.

Dan shook his head. “Nope. My subscribers know me; if I say I’m filming a new video then they won’t expect it for a couple days…weeks, sometimes. No, I want this one to be a complete surprise.”

Phil smiled. “Alright, Dan. Well, it’s getting late. You should probably finish that in the morning.”

Dan glanced at the clock; it was just after midnight. “I really want to finish this, Phil. Besides, midnight isn’t that late for me.”

Phil nodded. “Alright. But if you _really_ want to surprise your subscribers, don’t upload at 4 am.” Phil winked at Dan and left the room.

It took a few seconds for Phil’s words to register. “Wait a sec…HEY!” Dan yelled down the hall, but Phil was already in his room. Dan thought he could hear Phil laughing; Phil probably was laughing. His tongue was probably poking out of the side of his mouth just like it was earlier today…

“Focus, Daniel,” Dan muttered to himself. “I need to finish this.”

Dan opened up the files, put them in his editing software, and started working.

At about 3:38 am, Dan finally finished editing his video. “It’s too late for me to upload my new video now,” Dan said to himself. “The only ones up will be the people in Australia, and maybe some in Hawaii or something. Either way, I’ll upload in the morning.” He yawned, double-checked that he saved the video file, and walked to his room.

He laid in bed, but he didn’t fall asleep right away. He couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that he had gotten married to his best friend and the love of his life just hours before. “I love you, Phil.” Dan whispered just before falling asleep.

The next morning, Dan awoke to Phil bringing him breakfast in bed. “Morning, beautiful. Did you finish editing your video last night?” Phil kissed Dan’s forehead and handed him his bowl of cereal.

Dan sat up and took the bowl. “Yeah, I did. I didn’t upload it, though. I’ll do that after breakfast.”

Phil sat down next to Dan and put his arm around Dan’s shoulders. “Sounds great.” Phil pecked Dan’s lips and fed him a spoonful of cereal.

“Thanks for the breakfast in bed, by the way, Phil.” Dan kissed Phil on the cheek as Phil handed him the spoon.

“You’re welcome, Dan.” Phil smiled, and Dan couldn’t help smiling too.

Dan ate the rest of his cereal and got out of bed. “Okay, now it’s time for me to upload that video.” He walked to the kitchen, put the dishes in the sink, and sat down in front of the computer.

As the video was uploading, Dan opened up tabs of Facebook, Twitter, and Tumblr. He typed out a status, tweet, and post advertizing his new video. He ended up re-writing the tweet about 12 times to get it to fit under 140 characters, and another 5 times to get it under 118 characters because he still had to fit the video link in there. He spent another 5 minutes debating whether or not to put the video in the ‘phan’ Tumblr tag. In the end, he decided against it.

By the time he had a tweet, status, and Tumblr post that he was satisfied with, the video had finally finished uploading. He pasted the video URL into the status, tweet, and Tumblr post, re-read all three of them 3 times for typos, and posted them.

He let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding and relaxed. “Phil, I uploaded the video!” Dan called, not knowing where Phil was.

“I know! I’m watching it right now!” Phil called back from his room.

After about five minutes, when he thought most people would be done watching, he refreshed Twitter, Tumblr, Facebook, and YouTube. The reaction was basically what he had expected: Twitter’s general reaction was half agreeing in some weird way to the actual topic of the video and the other half was freaking out about the ‘Dan Lester’ thing, about 85% of Tumblr was like “OMF DID HE SAY DAN LESTER??”, almost every Facebook comment was “Dan Lester lol xD” along with the usual “DAN FRIEND ME LOL!!1!” every sixth comment, and the YouTube comments were mostly “Dan Lester what” with the occasional ‘lol’ and ‘xD’.

Dan scrolled through his Twitter replies until he found a relatively intelligent reply about his introduction of Dan Lester and clicked Reply. He drummed his fingers on the desk, trying to decide what to say. “Dan Lester…does this mean that you and Phil are married?” the tweet read. _What else can I reply to that other than ‘yes’?_ Dan thought. Finally, Dan just typed “yes it does” and clicked Tweet. Within a few seconds, a bunch of “HOLY SHTI” and other tweets with transposed letters appeared in the replies of that tweet, along with the usual “[insert person’s name here] OMG” and a few tweets saying “Congratulations”. As Dan was about to reply to another tweet, Phil came up behind Dan and put his hands on his shoulders. “How is everyone reacting?” Phil asked, kissing Dan on the cheek.

“Pretty much how I expected them to. Once I confirmed the fact that we were married, people started to congratulate us. I think some of them included your @-name if you want to reply to some people.”

“Yeah, I think I will.” Phil grabbed his laptop and set it down next to the computer Dan was still on. Phil opened up Twitter and scrolled through his mentions, favoriting and replying to some along the way.

“Should we make an official announcement or should this be enough?” Phil asked after a few minutes.

Dan thought for a minute. “How about we make a little photoset on Tumblr of pictures from the wedding?”

Phil considered that idea. “Yeah, that could work. I think I have some of the pictures on my laptop.”

They took Phil’s laptop over to the couch in the lounge and sat side-by-side, the laptop between them. Phil opened up the folder with the pictures in it and scrolled through, letting Dan pick the pictures he wanted. “I think a photoset will hold ten pictures. I’ll pick five and you pick five?” Dan asked.

“Sounds good to me,” Phil replied. Dan kissed his husband on the cheek, still not being able to believe that yesterday he was preparing to get married…

After they had both picked out their photos, they were about to put them in the post when Phil asked, “Wait a second. Your Tumblr or mine?”

Dan thought for a minute. He knew he had posted the video and gotten the ball rolling, but he didn’t want to post the video _and_ the photoset. “Yours,” Dan said. “But I’m reblogging it right after you post it.”

“Fair enough,” Phil replied. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck and kissed him, their first long and passionate kiss since they got married.

When they pulled apart, Phil put the photos in the photoset and turned to Dan. “What should we write as the caption?”

“I have an idea,” Dan replied, sliding the laptop onto his lap. “You have the picture of us kissing, right?”

Phil nodded, and Dan clicked in the text part underneath the photos. “Me and Phil got married yesterday!” Dan typed. He remembered that he was on Phil’s account, so he changed “Phil” to “Dan” and continued typing. “We’re both as happy as we could ever be, and I hope that you’ll all be happy for us. – Dan and Phil”. Dan typed ‘danisnotonfire’ and ‘amazingphil’ into the tags, clicked the “insert image” button, and looked through the folder of their wedding pictures until he found the picture of them kissing. He clicked “insert” and showed the screen to Phil. “That work for you?” he asked.

Phil nodded. “Yup. Let’s post it.” He clicked the Post button and smiled. Dan grabbed his own laptop, opened Tumblr, and reblogged the photoset. He thought for a second, and then copied the URL and pasted it into a new tweet.  After spending 5 minutes debating whether or not to put anything else, he typed ‘and so begins mine and phil’s marriage’ and clicked Tweet.

He opened the tweet and read the replies. _Well, there are more “I KNEW IT”s now than the replies to the video,_ he thought.

There were a few “congratulations” tweets mixed in there as well, so instead of replying to them all individually, Dan opened up a new tweet and typed “thank you so much to everyone congratulating us. we’re happy you guys are so supportive. you’re the best subscribers anyone could ask for”.

_Well, thank God that was less than 140 characters so I didn’t have to rewrite it 25 times,_ Dan thought as he clicked the Tweet button. This was the start of something beautiful. For once, Dan hoped, the phandom wouldn’t have quite so many shitstorms over whether or not Phan was real. And if they did, the phandom now had solid evidence. “Finally. We can live our lives in peace.”


End file.
